Father's Trial
by Annalisa Yoru
Summary: Sarah's life is forever changed after a one night stand on her graduation night. Though thankful that Jareth saved her from teenage stupidity that came with underage drinking, she ends up with an unexpected outcome. Now a year later Jareth has wormed around Sarah's magic guards to plead with the mother of his son to let him be a part of the boy's life. Longer summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Lengthy summary:

_"Don't make me out to be my father, precious."_

_Sarah's life is forever changed after a one night stand on her graduation night. Though thankful that Jareth saved her from teenage stupidity that came with underage drinking, she ends up with an unexpected outcome. Now a year later Jareth has wormed around Sarah's magic guards to plead with the mother of his son to let him be a part of the boy's life._

_If only Sarah knew that giving Jareth permission to bond with his son would end up opening up a whole new world to her. That her son's birth is the cause for an old grudge between the boy's father and grandfather to be set aside. If only she knew that she was the cause behind giving Jareth the family he always wanted._ _The family he dreamed of having when she ran his labyrinth._

Ní Teaghlaigh an rud is tábhachtaí. Tá sé gach rud.

.

"_Family is not an important thing. It's everything."_

_Michael J. Fox_

Sarah sighed as she dragged herself into her apartment. She dropped her keys and purse on the hallway table before kicking off her high heels and trench coat. After a long day working at the bookstore and on stage she looked forward to her one and only joy in life.

"Thank you, Kate." Sarah smiled at the babysitter and paid her before going over to the playpen. The six month old baby looked up at her with stormy eyes. She smiled and bent down to pick the baby boy up on her way to her bedroom. The boy squealed in delight and tucked his head against his mother's neck. When his soft blond hair tickled her skin, her heart ached as she remembered that its softness was just like his father's unruly locks. Tears misted her eyes as she remembered the hell she had gone through in the past year and a half: graduation, a party that ended with the Goblin King saving her drunken self from danger, entering college and then dropping out. She rubbed her son's back as she remembered the hell her pregnancy became and how things didn't become better once her son was born. Arthur was born too early, so early that the doctor told her to prepare for the worst. Yet, he made it and the little treasure in her arms made all of the hardships worth it.

"Good boy, Arthur," she patted his back before setting him in his crib while she changed into sweats and a tank top. When she turned she frowned when she saw two gifts, one on her bed and the other in Arthur's hands. Instantly she took both and threw them in the trash. Her green eyes searched the room, she didn't see him but she knew he was there. "Jareth!"

The mirror swirled briefly before the serious face of the Goblin King appeared. He sighed when Sarah blocked his view of Arthur, "Sarah, please."

"No," she crossed her arms.

Jareth frowned and his expression turned desperate. "He is just as much my son as he is yours."

When Arthur sniffled, Sarah shot Jareth a glare that could kill before turning her back to the mirror and picked Arthur up. She cradled him close and kept his small form hidden from the fae. Arthur sensed his father was there, he had enough magic in him to sense who was there and for that Sarah swore.

"Just because you gave the seed doesn't give you the right." She retorted.

"Do not make me out to be my father, precious." Jareth warned darkly.

Sarah shuddered at the fury in his voice, "My answer is still no."

"Then at least let me see him. Please, Sarah, I want to see my son even if it's only once." Jareth begged.

Sarah looked over her shoulder at the mirror. The fae she saw was not the person she had defeated all those years ago, nor was he the one she awoke to holding her close the year before. Jareth looked more unkempt than she had ever seen him during the three and a half years she knew him. His hair was longer by many inches, his eyes were dull from loss of sleep and his skin looked pale from illness instead of enchantment. He looked like a man broken, of someone who struggled to find a reason to rise every morning.

In the end she sighed, "One look won't hurt." She reasoned then faced the mirror. Just as she turned Jareth stood in her bedroom, he smiled at her softly in thanks.

"Thank you, precious," He thanked and held out his arms. It was then that Sarah saw that his clothes were looser than she remembered them being.

She eyed him warily and held Arthur tight. The infant fussed but her hold didn't ease.

"I won't do a thing." Jareth assured her. "I won't defy the mother of my son."

Sarah kissed Arthur's forehead before letting Jareth hold him. She glared at him in warning, "I do have iron."

Jareth smirked, holding the babe gently, "I repeat myself, I won't defy you." He looked down at his son. "It was your word that kept me away. His name?"

"Arthur," Sarah watched him closely, "Arthur Aleyn Gruffydd Williams."

Jareth looked up at her in brief shock then back at his son. He shifted the infant so a hand was free so he touch brush the babe's cheek, "Such a sweet lad." His finger then touched Arthur's blond hair. It was just as bright as his father's but he had darker blond underneath. Magic floated around Arthur and Jareth smiled before meeting his son's bubbling magic with his own. Arthur's stormy eyes met with his and Jareth saw how perfect both he and Sarah were blended in their son's eyes. Arthur was blessed with his stormy blue eyes and Sarah's vivid green. Jareth was joyed to see the perfect blend of blue flecked with green. Once he was seated, Jareth offered a finger to the babe to latch onto.

'_My son, this is my son…'_

Sarah sighed and sat next to the king. She knew that Jareth wasn't a threat but she wasn't about to welcome him with open arms. The memory of their night together was spotty at best. While she was thankful he rescued her from Tommy Johnson, she was upset that Jareth didn't continue to act noble toward her after their kiss. _'Dreamed of that moment for years and I can't remember a single second…'_ She sighed once more with a shake of the head. Seeing Jareth holding Arthur so gently reminded her of how gentle he was with her when she woke that morning, even with her throwing every nearby object at him when she realized that she was naked. In that moment he was more worried about her physical safety than his own. The whole morning and the assumption of it, of Jareth serving as her pillow while she slept, could have been passed off as a joke- that is until she was sitting in a college bathroom two months later waiting for the highly depended on drug store pregnancy test result.

'_I'm not in the place to forgive or trust him.'_ Sarah watched as father and son looked at each other. Jareth memorizing every detail of his son's face and Arthur evaluating his father's magic. Both had a smile that seemed to be contagious because in moments she too was smiling.

'_But maybe I could be…'_

"Will you let me be a part of his life?" Jareth asked her after an hour passed. His gaze never left his son. The fae hadn't moved either, he was scared that if he moved he would wake up and find out that this was all a dream.

"I don't know, Jareth," Sarah watched as Arthur yawned and snuggle against Jareth's silk poet shirt. "I have yet to find out if I can trust you."

Jareth blinked at her, "Precious, my behavior over these last few months should have proven that I can be trusted." Sarah opened her mouth to speak and he interjected, "He is my son. I've declared him as such before my uncle's court." He looked down at Arthur's sleeping face. "I did all that I could to ensure his and your safety- which included banishing my father from your home whenever I sensed he was near. I obeyed your every command and did what I could to protect you from afar. What else must I do to prove myself, precious?"

Sarah sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. As much as she didn't trust him, she couldn't deny that she still felt something toward him that wasn't hate. They spent two years as friends and she wanted that back. Their magic lessons, group walks with the goblins in the Labyrinth, and even the seasonal balls. She missed it all and she hated to admit it, but she missed him too.

The pair sat in silence while watching their son. They only snapped out of the endless stare when the halfling babe fussed for food. Jareth's hand lingered on Arthur for several minutes after the babe was in Sarah's arms. Once Arthur was in his mother's arms, Sarah grabbed the bottle of formula that Kate had made but didn't use.

"I want to be in his life." Jareth whispered as his head rested on her shoulder as they watched the hungry infant nurse. "Don't deny us that. Don't make me be like my father. Please precious."

"What did your father do that makes you so desperate to be in Arthur's life?" Sarah wondered.

She felt him flinch and heard him breathe in deeply.

"Loki…he isn't really known for being honorable." The fae confessed as he recalled his childhood. He could still taste Oberon's rage that had haunted his childhood…

Jareth felt the memory of his upbringing haunt him, causing him to cling to Sarah by wrapping an arm around her. He was no different than his son: a Halfling. Though it was of a different level, they were still both beings that were easily swayed by the environment around them. They were delicate beings, a blend of two worlds and never fully a part of both. And sometimes hated by both. The Labyrinth itself petitioned the high court for a king and forced Oberon's hand to give up his orphaned nephew for his own safety. The demand proved to be both life saving for the king and for changelings, for they were not that different and the goblins didn't care for a person's linage as long as it wasn't troll…

"Jareth," Sarah tried to look at him.

Jareth sighed and shook his head, "I want to protect both of you, to be there for all the events in his life. I want to be his father."

"Then prove you can be." Sarah stated, giving him the answer to his endless hours of begging through the mirror.

He looked at her face in hope, kneeling before her on the floor in a heartbeat to search her eyes for deceit. When he saw none his heart swelled with hope and it took all of his self-control to keep from getting ahead of himself.

'_I can't believe I'm about to do this…'_ Sarah thought while she burped Arthur. Her heart melted at seeing Jareth so vulnerable at her feet, his pose pleading with her to give her permission. She half wanted to pull him back up to let him keep some of his pride.

"Trust is earned. You can earn your place in our life." Sarah sighed. "Arthur deserves to be raised by both of his parents and not babysitters."

Jareth looked at his son with a nod. He knew how hard Sarah was working to make a stable future for herself and her son. It pained him to see her spread so thin and not be able to spend these precious months with their son.

"I'm not expecting for you to provide for us, but you can at least watch him while I'm at work." Sarah continued.

Jareth's brow rose, "You'd allow it?"

"I know where to find you." Sarah pointed out dryly and stood slowly "I think you're a better choice when compared to a sixteen year old whose baby sat for less than a year and an elderly woman who is close to getting dementia. You've been the Goblin King for what, five hundred-six hundred years?"

"Thousand," Jareth corrected with a wince.

"More than enough experience to know how to take care of an infant and child." Sarah pointed out. Arthur protested lightly when she laid him down but after handing him his teddy bear he quieted.

Jareth sighed at hearing the indirect compliment. He stood slowly and watched as Arthur drifted back to sleep. When Sarah motioned for them to let him sleep, he followed her into the living room. Sarah went through the motions of heating up two tv dinners and offered one to him. Though it didn't really look like food, Jareth accepted and sat across from her on the island.

"I'm going to need your help raising him. Hoggle and Sir Didymus noticed that his magic is starting to show the last time they visited." Sarah said and looked down the hall to her bedroom.

"Halflings don't show magic until they're five, Sarah. He'll be safe." Jareth said to soother her worries.

Sarah looked back at him, "But his grandfather is some form of god. Wouldn't that give him more magic and faster?" At seeing Jareth's wince Sarah made note to speak very rarely of his father.

"I do not think it would make much of any difference. He'd sense people's presences but wouldn't be able to practice magic." Jareth stated. With a twirl of his fork in the spaghetti, he changed the subject. "Have your parents come to visit?"

It was now Sarah's turn to wince. Mentally she tried not to remember the mortifying Thanksgiving that she had with her father, brother, and step-mother. When Robert heard she had dropped out of college, he was angry- when he saw the reason, he was livid. The holiday ended with Sarah slamming the door in her father's face. It was a week later that she was rushed to the ER and a week after that Arthur was born.

Her maternal grandparents were with her at the hospital as Arthur's new life was dependent on machines but her father and Karen weren't. The only thing she got was a thick letter that she never finished reading from her father.

Karen sent her care packages in secret once she heard that Arthur was released from the hospital, inside were mostly hand me downs of Toby's but they were welcomed. Karen told her she couldn't find an easy way to excuse a visit to New York City without Robert catching on, but she helped Sarah out in every way possible. Karen saw Arthur as her first grandchild and gushed over every picture that Sarah sent. She even got some women in the community to knit a baby quilt.

"No," Sarah answered when she had a good hold on her emotions. "Dad's…disappointed."

Jareth's eyes were understanding, he nodded in understanding and in a sign that she didn't have to continue since it was painful. After a few minutes a smirk flashed on his lips and he raised his water glass in a toast. Confused, Sarah copied him.

"To the two children who ended up estranged from their fathers' expectations." Jareth said and clinked his glass against hers'.

She smiled and couldn't help but laugh as she lowered her glass.

Sarah looked at her twin blonds as she went over the rules checklist with Jareth. As the fae looked the list over she recounted it line by line.

"You can only take Arthur to the Underground if it is an emergency." Sarah emphasized for the second time.

"Very well, precious, if a runner comes I'll summon a nanny for Arthur until the run is over." Jareth replied as he shifted Arthur so he could tuck the hand written list in his pocket.

Sarah nodded, "Good. My shift is over at six and I won't be back until around seven so feel free to start dinner if you get hungry." She pulled a prepaid cell phone from her pocket and handed it to Jareth. "My cell phone number is on autodial, to reach me you just have to press one."

"I can manage, Sarah." Jareth chided her and gave her a one armed hug.

Sarah sighed and returned the embrace with a squeeze before taking a step back to give Arthur a kiss, "See you at seven." She said then grabbed her purse and walked out.

Jareth sighed and he fingered the cell phone that Sarah gave him before pocketing it. For the day, he was in normal modern clothing: jeans and a muscle shirt. Hardly the most comfortable thing in the world but it was better to wear the outfit than to glamor one if someone came to the door. _'And now the test begins.'_ Jareth sighed as he gave the front door a glance. With a wave of the hand he locked it. Much to his displeasure, Sarah lived in a neighborhood that had the occasional problems with gang violence. Though a human pointing a gun at him wouldn't do much damage, he didn't dare tempt fate. Arthur was too young to be protected by his own magic in the event of an injury larger than a fall.

When a tiny hand tugged at his shirt, Jareth looked down at his son and found wide eyes looking up at him. He bounced the infant, "What shall we do today?" When Arthur curled his fist around the cloth of his father's shirt, Jareth smiled as he got a small answer. Wordlessly, he sat down on the couch and positioned himself so he was laying on it, knees bent, and rested Arthur on his chest. Content at being close to his father, Arthur's grip on the cloth loosened and he yawned.

Jareth offered a single finger to his son and when a tiny hand grasped his, he let his magic seep into Arthur to protect him from anything that could do harm. Even from feeling the brunt of his first fall when it came time for him to start walking in a few months.

'_I can't bring you to the Underground, but I can bring her magic to you.'_ Jareth's free hand stroked Arthur's small wispy hair. The babe fussed groggily and he smiled. He summoned a teddy bear from the castle's nursery and tucked it next to Arthur. The infant took a minute to realize the toy was there but once he did, he latched onto it for dear life.

Jareth would never confess it to Sarah, but this whole time he was able to see her in his crystals. The words she screamed at him when she woke up the morning after she summoned him drunk, and after he let her do whatever she desired with him, only forced him to not be in her immediate presence. He could watch her, follow her from a safe distance and enter her dreams.

In spirit he was with her in that bathroom when she waited for the pregnancy test. He actually saw it before she did and was both over joyed and guilt ridden. Sarah had a promising future in the arts and history, but she gave it all up the moment she saw that test result. For that, he would always feel guilty.

He instantly started to make things up to her. He refused to be like his father and run away from responsibility. Through her friends, he snuck protective wards into her home. He spent weeks trying to convince the trio to bring fae fruit to Sarah so the babe would grow healthy. They gave into the will of their king when Sarah had been rushed to the hospital and nearly lost the babe because she didn't have magic to feed him. He watched her without end after that scare. Every time the doctor came in he listened with a bated breath. Sometimes the news was good, other times it was bad. After being released, she asked Hoggle if he could get a midwife from the Underground to visit her. Jareth had the best midwife in the kingdom ready to go at any hour of the day or night. The elderly elf took care of Sarah well but the news she had broken both his and Sarah's hearts: she couldn't promise that the child would survive his birth. She couldn't even tell if the babe was still alive in his mother's womb.

The night the midwife said this was the first night he damned his pride and went into the depths of the Labyrinth to beg the ancient entity to help him. It was a conversation that he would never forget:

_One normally saw the chamber deep under the castle and Labyrinth as ominous: a place to not linger in if entered. Ancient stone always held up but the millenniums showed on what was once smooth granite. The final gateway before reaching the entity's dwelling place was laced with dried flowers that the ancestors gave as tokens to their lady. The metal scroll gate was woven with endless flowers and messages- the people's prayers to the entity._

_Jareth didn't heed the foreboding feeling in the air as he moved from the people's receiving chamber to the royal receiving chamber. He didn't even stay in the chamber either, he continued to walk toward the very heart of the Labyrinth- to a chamber that had been forbidden for his kind to enter ever since the dawn of mankind._

_The heart of the Labyrinth was a large room that rivaled the size of his throne room and the ballroom combined. In the center of the domed room was the blessed pool that fed all life in the Labyrinth, around it was a garden that had become so large that it consumed the stone behind it: vines scaled the walls to the point that it looked like the walls, moss blanketed the floor so thickly it welcomed one to walk barefoot, and a single oak tree grew in a corner. The oak tree looked both as a living object and a throne. Seated on the throne made of the mighty oak's trunk and branches was the soul of the Labyrinth._

_Her hair rivaled with the color of the night sky, the calf length locks floated about their owner like an onyx waterfall: shimmering in the magic light in the same matter as the pool- shining pure onyx one moment and grey the next. The Labyrinth's soul had skin that had been kissed both by moonlight and the snow, the skin was pale on a heavenly scale. When he took a step further into the room, the eyes that had previously been closed opened. The onyx pools were flecked with every color and shade in the Labyrinth: the brownness of the stone, the yellow of the sand, the green of the forest, blue of the river, pink and white of the orchards at full bloom, violet of the blooming vines, and the rich grey of the fountain's and the castle's stone._

_Her pale pink lips curled into a soft smile and she stood, the faint blue of her wispy gown flowed as if there was a steady breeze as she walked closer. The multi shade eyes studied his face in the same manner it did when he was a lad no higher than the manifestation's knee, "You're troubled." She stated and reached up to rest a hand that gave peace on his shoulder. "What troubles you?"_

"_Duana," Jareth rolled his shoulder to keep her peaceful influence from him. He wasn't a child who suffered from nightmares who needed a mother's comfort to dry his tears and calm a fearful heart. "I need help."_

_The manifestation nodded knowingly, "The unborn prince. I feel the strength of his mother fading." Her delicate hand hovered over where her heart was. "I feel Lady Sarah's grief and worry."_

"_Save him," Jareth demanded._

_Her expression was apologetic, "I don't have the strength to do that, my son. The people of these lands worship me as if I am a god but I am not, I am merely an old soul that was born of magic and wishes."_

"_Then serve as a channel to the babe- take my own magic and give it to him. You did it once before with his mother." Jareth pressed desperately._

"_Sarah was a child of seven when she was given magic, I was the one who served as its keeper until she was old enough to understand what was given to her and when she was old enough to control that gift. To do the same with an unborn child is dangerous." She explained._

"_Then what must I do?" Jareth asked._

_She studied his face for a moment then a delicate hand rested on his heart, "Set aside the pains of the past," she advised then met his eyes with a gaze that suddenly looked bluer "and ask a boon of your father."_

"Kingy!"

Jareth jumped at hearing the goblin and his sudden moment mixed with the voice shouting excitedly woke Arthur. The infant wailed and the goblin froze stiff. Jareth sent a glare at the creature then turned his attentions to his son. When the wails became mere hiccups, he looked back at the goblin as he stood.

"What is it? I instructed that all problems were to be reported to Ayden or Duana." Jareth stated while bouncing Arthur to calm him. He faced the goblin. "Well?"

When the goblin opened his mouth to speak he ended up yelping instead when a pile of wrapped presents landed on top of him. From beneath the huge pile there was an answer but Jareth didn't hear it. He approached the pile of presents that went from floor to ceiling. Jareth balanced Arthur on his hip to allow him to pick one up with a free hand. After he read the label on a smaller box, Arthur fussed to be put down. In response, Jareth handed the small box to Arthur and set the babe down on the floor before sitting behind him.

Right after Arthur demolished the wrapping paper (with his father's help), the goblin popped out from the pile with a grin.

"Happy bifday, Princy" he declared.

Sarah sighed in relief when she was given early leave from her boss. She had found it nearly impossible to get any work done with her mind straying to Jareth and Arthur. On her way back she picked up the last bit of work from the theater to do from home. Everyone was understanding and the director that hired her for costumes and script research told her to take her time if she needed to. Thankfully what had to be done was small and would be finished on her next day off from the bookstore.

When Sarah got to her apartment's floor she was tired and ready to get out of her work clothes. From the front door she smelled an intoxicating aroma and when the door was opened she became very aware of how hungry she was as a mouth-watering aroma filled her nose. The meal that awaited her was forgotten when she saw the huge stack of presents in her living room and the sight of Arthur in his playpen with ten new toys: two new bears, a wooden rattle, teething ring, a pillow in the shape of a cluster of oak leaves, and several handmade plush toys that resembled the creatures of the Labyrinth in one way or another.

At seeing his mother, Arthur smiled and lifted his arm to show her the toy he was cuddling with. The stuffed animal looked a lot like the goblin who was watching him from the couch. Sarah toed off her shoes and went over to Arthur to cuddle him.

"_Ar mhullach an tit à siodha geala…_"

Sarah looked toward the kitchen and smiled when she saw Jareth, tending to something on the stovetop and singing softly as he worked. The melody had Arthur smiling and Sarah moved closer to the island.

"I can see you and I are going to be rivals again." Sarah greeted teasingly as she bounced Arthur. "I hope you're planning on storing most of those at the castle."

Jareth chuckled and looked away from the lemon chicken he was preparing, "Don't worry, precious, half to a quarter of those presents aren't appropriate for Arthur or are for in the future."

"Where did they come from?" Sarah asked as she grabbed a few leaves from the salad bowl to nibble on.

"My mother's kinsmen and the citizens of the Labyrinth," Jareth replied then turned the chicken breast. "Arthur's opened twenty-five presents and I've removed the fifty I knew were not appropriate, the ones that are meant for when he is older have yet to be moved to the castle for safe keeping."

Sarah's brow rose and she looked at the stack, "Not appropriate…"

"Chickens, half eaten fruit, ale- the list of what goblins think is appropriate for an infant is a long one, I had to get sneaky in removing them after Jessie found the fifteenth one." Jareth explained then dug around in a drawer to find a timer.

Sarah nodded in agreement and moved closer to the mass to look at the presents. When Arthur fussed softly and reached for something, she looked in the direction he was grabbing at and found a cloth and leather tie package. When she picked it up, she found that what looked like cloth was actually an animal's hide- a reindeer hide. There was no card or message attached to the present and Sarah shifted Arthur so she could undo the leather tie on the package. As the fur was brushed with the removal of the tie, the heavy scent of winter flooded the room.

At smelling the wintery scent, Jareth froze. When his screaming mind regained muscle movement, he turned to look at Sarah in time to see the leather tie fall. His body jumped alive and he rushed forward, "Stop!"

Sarah jumped at the sudden outcry and dropped the package. When it hit the floor, it unrolled.

Jareth prepared for the worst but he was struck stupid at seeing the baby blanket and at the sound of Sarah's awed reaction.

The blanket was made of several reindeer pelts, the edges had soft leather wrapped around it and embroidery held it to the pelt. The embroidery was small and displayed a scene of deer running, each corner had a Nordic symbol and below the running deer was a near endless design of Viking runes. Every so often a weapon was seen in the design of the trees the deer ran behind: bow on one and a sword on another. In one corner of the blanket Jareth saw the runes that spelled out Arthur's name.

Cautiously, Jareth inspected the blanket to ensure it was safe for his son. When he hesitated to hand it over after finding it safe, Arthur fussed and reached for the gift impatiently. Jareth handed it over to Sarah and she breathed in awe as Jessie grasped at the soft fur.

"It's beautiful," Sarah stroked the soft fur and leather. "I wonder who sent it. Whoever it was spent a lot of time making this or spent a lot of money commissioning it."

"It's from Loki." Jareth said before he drew a shuddered breath.

Sarah looked at Jareth in disbelief and when she saw his eyes misted with tears, she felt guilty for gushing over the gift. The fae's forlorn expression tugged at her heart and Arthur was soon forgotten in her arms as she followed Jareth's internal argument with himself. When the buzzer went off, Jareth went back to the kitchen and Sarah stood in the middle of the living room watching his back.

'_What happened for you to both despise him and miss him?'_ Sarah looked down at Arthur then back to his father. _'What did he do to make you promise to do better?'_

After dinner, Sarah tucked Arthur in then rejoined Jareth in the living room to help him sort through the pile of gifts. So far there were three piles that Jareth had made: to the bog, future, and nursery.

"Your kinsmen sent a lot of presents." Sarah commented when she saw the pile of gifts that was in the future pile. If the present had come with a note, Jareth kept it attached. A great majority of the presents were from the fae court.

Jareth looked up from the unsorted pile, "It isn't very often that a child is born. When one is born it is cause for great celebration." He explained.

"But we didn't have a party yet, why didn't they wait until then?" Sarah wondered aloud, unaware that her wording caused Jareth's mouth to go slack briefly.

"Most of these presents from my kinsmen are protection wards and spells to ensure Jessie grows up with good health and has a long life. It's tradition for fae to bestow protection spells and good health spells on a kinsmen's child." Jareth said with a gentle voice. His heart swelled with hope that she may consent to allowing a party to be thrown for Arthur.

She blinked, "Why?"

Jareth motioned for her to join him on the couch once she was seated he explained, "Fae…we have a hard time conceiving- even when it is with a partner that is not fae. Most in the fae creatures in the Underground are Halflings or changelings as a result. When a child is born, their life is very fragile so tradition is to sacrifice some of your magic to ensure the child grows to the age when he or she is protected by their own magic. Some see it as a duty, others as an honor." He smiled impishly. "It actually sets some up for many a favor. I've seen many get alliances with a new king merely out of feeling honor bound to give something back to the one who ensured you grew to full age- The same with marriages too."

Sarah looked down the hall and fear gripped her. Somehow Jareth felt it and embraced her.

"He'll live a long life." He promised her and kissed her head. "The gift I gave him out does all of the wards from my kinsmen."

Sarah shifted to look up at Jareth, "What did you do?"

Jareth looked down the hall to the bedroom, "I petitioned a boon to all in Asgard. They all agreed that no god will meddle in his life. Thor gave a silver of his strength to Arthur while he was still in your womb. I think in spirit Odin did as well." He noticed Sarah's awestruck look and he chuckled softly. "I'd give my own life for his safety, precious. Making a journey to my father's kinsmen upon hearing his life may end when it had yet to begin is something I would do a thousand times for him and you."

"You knew?" Sarah breathed. Fear filled memories of nearly miscarrying filled her mind. Yet, as she thought back to the event, she did feel something inhuman filling her. _'Was that the will of the Asgardian gods?'_

"I did," Jareth confirmed and squeezed her once. "I've lived through many things throughout the centuries but that was truly the first time I really knew what fear felt like."

She nodded and grasped his hand, "Thank you."

He nodded in understanding. When his embrace grew more possessive she opened her mouth to protest but he placed a finger on her lips, "I just wish to hold you, Sarah, to be your strength for a moment. Allow me to have that one selfish wish, precious. Please let me have that one wish."

"Stop calling me precious and I'll think about it." Sarah teased him half-heartedly.

Jareth grinned, "The lady doth protest."

In response she smacked his chest in a friendly manner. With a sigh she surrendered and let him hold her. It was only fair for him to have a turn in being the one with strength; she couldn't stand alone in everything forever.

At hearing Arthur's cry echoing shortly after a clatter that could only be the rod in the closet falling, they both sighed. Jareth untangled himself from her and kissed her hand, "I'll handle it." He promised then walked to the bedroom.

"We're sorry, Kingy!" a squeaky little voice wailed before three others echoed it. Sarah could have sworn she heard a chicken before the auditable pop of the forced transportation of the goblins into the ether. She blinked and when she heard Jareth's footsteps, she leaned to look into the hall. At the sight of father and son covered in chicken feathers, Jareth looking livid and Arthur looking bewildered with a strainer on his head, she burst into laughter. Jareth huffed when he saw a feather stuck to his bangs and the action made Sarah laugh harder.

"I'm glad one of us can laugh." Jareth grumbled and waited for Sarah to sober up some before passing Jessie to her.

"What were they doing?" she wheezed.

"A coronation," Jareth grumbled on his way to the lint roller that Sarah kept on the kitchen counter.

Sarah blinked and when she looked at the nearest shadow she saw five goblins holding up a robe made of what looked like banana peels sown together she giggled.

**A.N.**  
Well here's the beginning of my new dabble in fantasy. To the person who wanted to see Loki (the mythological god) as Jareth's father, I hope this story ends up meeting your expectations. I apologize if there's goofs, at last minute I changed Arthur's name (it was originally Jessie but I changed it after reading a lesson a professor handed out on character naming.) By the way, applause goes to whoever guesses the meaning of Arthur's name before it's mentioned in chapter three.  
If you want to keep tabs on me and my writing, you'll find me on Tumblr (whitexblackrose). For right now updates are biweekly but if a chapter gets done early I'll post it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. PLEASE READ**

I know the first chapter was confusing (I'll chide you for not reading the first author's note) and I apologize again. Arthur's name was originally Jessie and at the last minute I changed it (for reason see chapter 1). I know a lot of us glance over or skip author's notes but I hope everyone reads these. In future chapters I refer to a lot of history and mythology so to understand what's going on to the fullest, I advise reading the author's notes so there's less confusion. Not everyone is a history geek like me so I'm trying my best to give the explanations inside and outside the dialogue.

Also well done with the guesses of the meaning of Arthur's name, applause to everyone who said bear.

Anyone want to give a shot at what the historic meaning/origin of Gruffydd is? Hint, its origin is related to the old Saxton word for "Stranger".

If you can't find it that's alright, this bit of history is going to be mentioned a lot in chapter three (which has a summary of the history at the end of the chapter).

As a final note, thank you for the helpful criticism- your reviews are what help me make myself a better writer and a less lazy editor.

Update 10-20: Finally got around to formatting. I still have no idea what's going on with my computer but I'm doing my best to make this work. *goes off grumbling and cursing my dying computer and my Mac*

* * *

"Sarah…Sarah!"

Sarah blinked then blushed when she found her boss standing on the other side of the counter. Mrs. Baugh's elderly face was knit into a motherly version of a worried frown.

"Is everything alright?" the elderly woman asked. "You've been staring off into the clouds more than usual lately."

Sarah nodded and straightened, "I'm fine…" the old Welsh-Irish woman's frown grew lower and Sarah sighed. "Arthur's father is in town."

A silver brow rose, "He wants nothing to do with the lad?"

Sarah shook her head, "He wants everything to do with Arthur, he's watching Arthur right now. The two are like peas in a pod. Jareth almost slept on the couch last night to stay close by. I ended up shoving him out the door so I could sleep peacefully."

Mrs. Baugh laughed and leaned against the counter to balance herself, "That's a smart lass." She praised. "So, you're worried about what the menfolk will get into while your away." At Sarah's nod the elderly woman smiled. "I can fill in for you for the afternoon reading time."

Sarah opened her mouth to object but Mrs. Baugh shushed her.

"Call it using the pregnancy leave that I gave you and you never used. Now go, if I need someone else to mind the counter I'll call one of my grandchildren." She urged.

Sarah nodded and smiled when she gave the elderly woman a hug in thanks before grabbing her purse.  
.

"Jareth, I'm home." Sarah called as she locked the door behind her. As per habit, she dumped her purse on the side table and toed her shoes off to tuck underneath. "Jareth?" Sarah called again then froze when she sensed a powerful magic. Fear gripped her for a moment but then she heard a soft feminine voice singing.

"_Seothin a leanbh is codail go fioll."_

Sarah followed the angelic sounding voice to her bedroom and paused in the hall when a wave of peacefulness pulsed in the air.

"_Ar mhullach an tì tà sìodha geala"_

Once at the bedroom door, Sarah first saw a large horde of goblins that sat around the walls, on her bed, and cramming her closet with their gaze locked on the voice's owner as she rocked Arthur. Sarah was awed at seeing the horde in a calm and quiet state, but she was even more awed at the appearance of the owner of the voice.

The woman's appearance made her look like a softer depiction of what a fae of the Unseelie court looked like. She was youthful, like a woman in her twenties that still held the physical bloom of adolescence. Her face was slim and her lips were curled into a soft smile.

Sarah felt the woman's magic clearly and relaxed at recognizing it as friendly magic. When a soft pulse hit her, Sarah realized that the woman was projecting calm.

The woman noticed Sarah then laid Arthur to his crib and motioned for the goblins to leave. To Sarah's surprise, the creatures left and did so without a peep. The woman then motioned for them to head to the living room and Sarah nodded before leading the way.

Once in the living room the woman curtsied, "Welcome home, Lady Sarah." She rose slowly and met Sarah's gaze. "His majesty had an urgent matter to tend to in the Labyrinth so he summoned me to watch Arthur. My name is Duana." She greeted.

"Dark maiden," Sarah breathed as she looked the woman over. _'It fits…'_

Duana smiled, "Actually I am called by many names depending on the culture you are in… Though you personally probably know me better as the Labyrinth." Sarah gapped at her and Duana rested a hand on the woman's arm to guide her to the couch to sit. "The Labyrinth is very, very old- so old no one remembers when it was made or born. Even the eldest of Jareth's kind doesn't even know. A place with that much age accumulates large amounts of magic and over time gives birth to a corporal form. I was born from the pool of water that is called the heart of the Labyrinth."

"Do you know how the Labyrinth was formed?" Sarah wondered.

Duana nodded, "It was I who built it to protect the refugees that came to my waters for rest. I was very young when goblins first started flocking to me in search of refuge. So young that I was naïve of the ruling of the world around me and clueless as to why anyone would want to enslave the goblin race. All I knew was that it wasn't right for a people to be homeless, so I made the Labyrinth as it is today as a result of my feelings upon hearing the goblin's tale."

"So you're a sanctuary kingdom?" Sarah asked.

"I am and because of that Jareth channels my magic to ensure that each peoples of the kingdom have what they need to thrive: wasteland for the goblins, forest for the elves, lakes for the sprites, and gardens for the faeries." Duana smiled softly. "We even have a population of humans but they live in the capital."

"I see," Sarah nodded then she sensed the ether opening up. A moment later a goblin popped into the room with a covered tray.

"Treats for ladys," it announced while putting the tray down on the coffee table and removing the cover to reveal a huge pile of baked goods with fruit and tea."

Duana bent down and patted the creature on the head, "Thank you, Pippa."

The cat size goblin grinned and jumped for joy on her way through the ether, "Lady Blackie knows mah name!"

Sarah giggled at the goblin's excitement then looked over the treats the tray held. Among the pile of cookies, sweet breads, and cake slices there was a bowl of peaches. She glowered at the fruit and picked up a thumb press cookie. Next to her Duana's eyes sparkled with laughter.

"Just so milady knows, Jareth was punished for that." She informed Sarah. "I have a memory crystal if you want to see Jareth atone for the peach by repairing the neglected parts of the Labyrinth on his own without the aid of magic.

Sarah blinked then grinned as she tried to imagine Jareth rebuilding the bridge at the bog.

* * *

'_I was called back for this?'_ Jareth fumed while the echoes of "fire" pounded on his skull. If his advisor was there he had enough of his brain working to think of forcing the fae to clean the Labyrinth's walls when the siege was over.

Trolls were mindless creatures but when grouped together they proved troublesome and when led by an intelligent leader they were to be feared. The kingdom was used to mountain trolls coming down from their mountain homes to have slave catching raids, but this was the first time the creatures were organized long enough to form a large army. Jareth didn't blame the Elven knights on the northern walls for sounding the alarm, but now that they were at the southern gate…

"Shields up!" one knight hollered and seconds later a sickening series of splats were followed by squishing noises.

'_Note to self, find every creature in the Labyrinth without a nose to remove the troll feces from the walls.'_ Jareth moaned and pinched the bridge of his nose to dissipate the oncoming migraine.

"Having trouble, cousin?" a deep voice asked.

Jareth swore and pinched harder. _'Not now…'_ he glanced at the far side of the goblin throne room and saw a large red haired, fur clad, man with a beard leaning against an ale keg. With a sigh he straightened in his seat, "Thor."

"I apologize for arriving without notice, but Loki wasn't sure his gift had been received." Thor said.

"Received and despised." Jareth grumbled then summoned a crystal to check on the southern gate as a distraction.

Thor sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Don't you think this has gone on long enough?"

"Quite, let me know when Loki decides to prostrate himself before the courts and beg for mercy." Jareth shot back.

"He's still your father, someday you'll forgive him." Thor reasoned.

"If I am ever on my deathbed then perhaps I'll contemplate it." Jareth shifted his crystal to see how the outer gate was fairing.

"Jareth, holding a grudge is unbecoming of you." Thor noted while watching his foster cousin. "Have you even thought of trying to forgive him?"

The crystal was soon forgotten and Jareth looked up at the god, "Would you? Try that is."

Thor sighed and stroked his beard, "Not all have tried after what happened to Balder but be served his sentence."

"Except that you released him from his prison early." Jareth commented with a glare.

"Sif told me I was being too harsh." Thor said with a shrug. "I know you may doubt it but he has grown up. Asgard has yet to see a prank from him that is more than him giving our horses ale then proposing a race to see who has the fastest horse."

"If he had grown up he would have acknowledged his own son before the courts of both worlds." Jareth shot back. "He would have raised that son after his mother died instead of leaving the boy's fate to the kindness of strangers."

"Jareth, I do not know what goes on in Loki's mind. What I do know are his actions. He's trying to make up for his faults and past transgressions, my advice is to let him." Thor said calmly to the fae.

"I didn't ask for advice." Jareth spat the statement out as if it were poison.

Thor walked to the throne and gripped Jareth's shoulder, "I gave it because one day you will need it. Someday your son will ask about his grandfather. How will you justify from keeping dear Arthur from his own blood? Better yet, how would you explain your reason for estranging yourself from your own father?"

Jareth felt as if a hand was shoved in his chest and clenched around his heart, but as soon as the first pang of hurt hit him it was doused by his seething anger. If he had a say in anything, Arthur would be led to believe that his paternal grandparents were dead. Jareth's anger then turned to self-hate when he realized that he would be no different from his uncle, nanny, and father if he did such. He sighed and scrubbed at his face, "You don't know what you ask."

"That may be so, but I think you yourself don't know what you ask." Thor answered cryptically before slapping Jareth's shoulder. "I'll make sure that some thunderbolts hit your foe as I leave."

Jareth nodded numbly and as soon as the god had left, he stood and magicked himself to his royal chambers. Slowly, he walked into his wardrobe and slid open the latch that opened the door to the old tunnels. After jumping down into the tunnel, Jareth ran a hand over the wall until he felt a loose stone. Once it was found he removed the stone along with a few others until the opening was large enough for him to slide a chest out from its cold grave.

Jareth drew a deep breath and opened the chest that held the relics of what remained from his childhood. At the very bottom, past journals and simple toys, was what he sought. Jareth sat down on the cold floor and held his baby blanket in his hands loosely. The reindeer fur had seen better days and the embroidery of weapons that lined the edge were faded and frayed.

After touching the outline of a sword, pain stabbed at his gut. He rested against the cold stone behind him and squeezed his eyes close tightly.

'_I won't be like you. I swear it.'_

* * *

Sarah had learned a lot about the Underground from Duana while the pair of them cooked. She even discovered that Duana raised Jareth from the age of eight. The Labyrinth's soul had no qualm of retelling some of Jareth's embarrassing childhood stories. This made her impish side grin with glee.

"One would think we'd all have learned by then that pranks were in his blood." Duana commented while chopping carrots for the stew. "But he looked so sweet and innocent at the time that we were fooled every time."

Sarah giggled and stopped stirring the stew until she was sober. From the living room Arthur giggled as well and Sarah looked at her son. A single thought came to her mind, "Duana, what happened between Jareth and his father that led him to hate Loki so much?"

The soul sighed, "It isn't my story to tell but…" Duana's gaze drifted to look at her prince as he grasped his fur blanket. "To summarize, Loki is a man with many fears. Because of those fears he never formally acknowledged Jareth as his son before the courts of the realms. In private he did and he visited Jareth faithfully every few months, as well as stayed within hearing range whenever Jareth was sick as a child, but his fears kept Jareth at an arm's length."

"Why wouldn't he-"

"It isn't my place to say Sarah." Duana interrupted. "To know that answer you would have to ask Loki yourself. I myself have asked him that same question whenever our paths crossed and the god will often side step it. Jareth resents Loki for abandoning him and leaving him to Oberon's mercy, a mercy that I had to save him from. What answers I got from Loki as to why were cowardly and infuriating. If Loki had gotten his way, Jareth would have never known who his father was."

"How did Jareth find out?" Sarah asked then wished she hadn't when Duana's expression turned solemn.

"As I said, I had to save Jareth from his own uncle. The last words Oberon exchanged with Jareth was that he hoped to keep his nephew in his prison longer, then he laughed and said that he did better than the Norse Gods because he made a better prison to hold Loki's son than they did in making one for Loki." Duana's hand curled into a fist. "It wasn't until Jareth was inside the Labyrinth that I saw what Oberon meant…"

Sarah thought back to the one mythology class she had and she gasped. Her stomach churned at recalling the painting the textbook had of Loki in his prison, his wife at his side catching the snake's venom with a bowl. A hand flew to her mouth while her other arm wrapped around her stomach, "Venom…"

Duana nodded tearfully, "His eyes were so badly injured from the venom that he was blind for several years. It took even longer for his hands to heal. The goblins were so filled with fury at seeing their future king so broken that they unleashed a raid of unholy terror on the fae and even humans. They took every abused human child and Halfling from their home and brought them to the protective walls of the castle. Oberon tried to retaliate but when the Elves and Faeries saw how many Halflings were abused under his watch, war broke out with the aim to depose him."

"Did they succeed?" Sarah asked.

"They did, by law they could not kill Oberon so the new high king locked him away in the same prison he had locked Halflings in. No one knows what had happened to him, High King Briec answers all questions of the former king with 'he is where he belongs'. To many, the answer brings peace to their hearts." Duana explained then she started cutting a potato. "After Oberon's removal Briec and the new council summoned Jareth to give him his title and his mother's birthright. 'The protector of children' and Duke of Gruffydd were the titles given to him." Duana then smiled "In seeing that the young prince has that title in his name I assume you were aware of it."

"Jareth had mentioned it when he was teaching me basic magic. I had asked him what is surname would be if he had one. It was a bit surprising that it wasn't King." Sarah explained.

Duana nodded then paused just as she was about to say something. Silently, she raised a hand then the crackling of the ether was sensed. A moment later Jareth appeared on the couch.

.

Sarah looked at the fae and bit her lip to keep from gasping. Jareth looked horrible and probably felt worse given his blood shot eyes. His boots were caked with god-knows-what and the knees of his pants were damp. If not for his frazzled state, Sarah would have objected to him sitting down on her couch before cleaning up. But she felt the need to be quiet when Jareth cradled Arthur close to his heart. Half of the stress in his shoulders left him and Jareth sunk into the seat, his eyes glued on Arthur.

"Leave them be," Duana whispered low. "Jareth will pull himself together after a moment alone."

Sarah nodded mutely and returned her attention to the stew while Duana magicked herself to the castle's kitchens to get the dinner rolls. She glanced back at Jareth and found her heart aching. After turning the stovetop on low, she approached the couch and sat down. Silently she rubbed his shoulder then gave it a squeeze, "You alright?"

Jareth started to nod then shook his head, "I will be." He promised then touched Arthur's cheek. Just when Sarah thought she saw tears, Jareth closed his eyes. "I'm merely tired, precious."

"Do you want me to bring a bowl of stew over when it's done?" Sarah asked.

"Thank you, precious, that would be appreciated." Jareth said before shifting Arthur.

Sarah nodded, "If you magick clean clothes you're more than welcome to take a nap in the bedroom."

Jareth's eyes opened and with a thankful nod he magicked on fresh trousers and a shirt. After giving Sarah a lingering hug he staggered to the bedroom with Arthur still cradled in his arms.

Sarah watched the two blonds and fought her instinct to follow. To watch over her two blonds as they slept…

With a blush Sarah shook her head and returned to the kitchen. When Duana returned she gave a welcoming smile and wiped her faint worries aside.

.

When the stew was done Duana bid goodnight and left the apartment grumbling about needing to gather enough beings to do a rain dance that would summon a harsh enough storm to clean up the trolls' mess.

Sarah tried to imagine what had happened but found that it was wiser to eat. Balancing two bowls in one hand and holding a plate with dinner rolls and butter in the other, she haphazardly made her way to the bedroom and nudged the door open with a foot.

"Jareth, dinner's-" Sarah started to announce her arrival but stopped cold when she saw Jareth and Arthur fast asleep on the bed. Both males were on their sides but Jareth was positioned in such a way that Arthur looked more like a baby doll than an actual babe in his father's arms. Arthur's ear was to his father's heart and Jareth's face was pressed deeply against her pillow.

With a faint smile, Sarah set the meal down on the dresser across from her bed and crept to the side of the bed that was unoccupied. After lying down on top of the covers she extended an arm to rest a hand over Jareth's gloved hand. At seeing Jareth's cheeks red in the light of the streetlamp outside, her hand abandoned his and cupped his cheek. Her thump caressed the trails softly in hopes of removing them from his cheek.

'_I wish you would confide in me.'_ Sarah recalled all of the times during their brief friendship that Jareth would demand she confide in him when she was carrying a burden. It was always infuriating but she always felt better after talking with him. _'I want to return the favor…'_

Sarah nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw groggy two toned, stormy eyes looking at her. She managed to give him a smile and moved her hand to his shoulder. "Feeling better?" She whispered.

Jareth nodded, "A little."

"Normally I would ask if you want to talk about it but…" Sarah trailed off silently. _'But I'm almost scared of what your answer would be.'_

Jareth brought her hand to his lips where he kissed the back of it. "I'll be alright, precious."

"Bad day?" Sarah offered as an easy explanation.

Jareth laughed softly and nodded, "The worst I've had in a while."

"Did it have something to do with Duana invoking a flood?" Sarah wondered.

"Yes," Jareth's nose wrinkled distastefully. "The trolls tried to overrun the Labyrinth's gates by launching an attack of what the goblins called 'stink bombs', which I would say makes 'diaper duty' seem like a blessing."

Sarah gapped at Jareth then tried to stifle a laugh.

"Yes, precious, the pea brains used their shit as cannon balls." Jareth clarified distastefully. While Sarah fell into giggles he sat up and settled a, now, alert Arthur on his lap. With a twist of the wrist he magicked the soup bowls and plate to the bed.

"I'm sorry," Sarah gasped for air.

Jareth shrugged and dipped half of a roll into the stew, "One of us should find amusement in it."

"But it's cruel to laugh at your expense." Sarah sat up once she sobered from her mirth.

Jareth's brow rose then he smirked, "Well then, should I think of a punishment?"

Sarah froze and stared at Jareth. Inwardly she swore when a playful gleam seeped into Jareth's eyes. She gulped, "Jareth-"

"I'd merely demand a kiss, precious, one that you are more than welcome to give me at the time of your choosing." Jareth assured her.

Sarah glowered at him and tore into a roll, "Then my answer would be not now."

Jareth snickered then moved his spoon out of Arthur's reach. He grinned, "Not even for one on the cheek?"

"I'll think about it." Sarah blushed faintly and focused on her meal. To the side, Jareth snickered softly and bounced Arthur to keep the babe happy.

.

The rest of the meal was passed in silence and when they were done, Jareth brought the dirty dishes to the kitchen so Sarah could have her bedroom to herself as well as the bathroom.

Sarah continued through her nightly routine even though Jareth camped out in the living room with Arthur. Oddly, she wasn't worried enough to seal the bathroom lock to keep Jareth out- in fact, she didn't even lock the door. The reason why was beyond her understanding but she felt the need to keep it unlocked in case her boys needed her. When she was done and clad in a tank top with fuzzy fairies PJs, she went in search of her two blonds and found Jareth sitting on the couch with Arthur sleeping in his arms. Silently she watched father and son from the hallway so she wouldn't disrupt them. At seeing the adoration in Jareth's eyes as he watched Arthur sleep, she briefly wondered why she doubted his intent.

'_Oh, right, the Toby incident plus graduation.'_ Sarah sighed and approached the blonds, sitting a little closer to Jareth than she had previously.

Jareth looked up at her almost in the way a frightened deer would at hearing a twig snap in the woods. When he realized it was her, he looked at her guiltily for having such a reaction then back at Arthur's form.

'_He's looking to Arthur like he's what's grounding him…'_ Sarah watched Jareth for a moment longer then inwardly sighed. "You can stay the night if you want. The couch pulls out into a bed, I haven't used it in a while but it's comfortable at be-" Jareth launched forward and hugged her tight, "-st."

Arthur, not at all amused at being jostled off to the side of Jareth's right arm, hiccupped then cracked into a wail to protest being woken. Jareth faltered then stood to do the two step and bounce that Arthur seemed to like so much. When the wails calmed to hiccups, Jareth faced Sarah with an expression full of gratitude.

"Thank you, precious. I swear that I won't betray this trust." Jareth vowed.

Sarah smiled softly then stood, "I'll get the sheets if you get the bed."

Jareth nodded then stood as Sarah walked to the closet. When she returned, the bed was unfolded and the coffee table was shoved against the wall. Playfully she smacked his chest when she passed.

"Show off," she grumbled when she sensed his lingering magic in the air.

When the bed was made, Sarah double checked everything to make sure nothing was amiss. _'He is a king, I doubt cotton sheets are what he's used to sleeping on.'_ When she felt a pair of lips on her cheeks she flushed.

"Sweet dreams, precious." Jareth wished with a smile in his eyes.

Sarah dumbly nodded, "Sweet dreams." She wished and turned off the lamp on her way back to the bedroom.

.

A.N.

Apologies if Jareth seems a little OOC. When watching the last part of the Labyrinth I picked up on something that put my communication's major mind into double time plus it was something I've seen when babysitting foster kids. There's a moment in the end when Jareth seems desperate and lonely (the expression that I took as "again" shortly after Sarah says the words), which really sent a chill down my back because I've see that ungrounded look in dozens of kids who have ended up having lots of trust and stability issues. So after seeing that I thought that this (the castle scene) was a good way of showing a background of why Jareth has his "moments". I would have made it longer but I thought I'd leave Jareth some pride.  
Chapter three is half way through and should be up before Halloween providing I don't get obsessed with the tiny details. Also a note, my Tumblr account (see chapter one) has my ever so often ramblings on writing so if you can't wait the blog has sneak peeks.


End file.
